vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-07-31
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-26 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 26th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-01 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 1st, 2013}} __TOC__ '"SFXTXVGCW" Match' Matchup Winner Results Kazuya decided to go for a more dapper look today, bringing out his Tuesday best for the dictator who comes out with some confidence now that he has someone else in his corner in VGCW. The openers trade blows to kick the night off, but Kazuya starts to show a yet-unseen unconfidence in his abilities, so the match moved to his favor. Bison tries to climb back in, but Kazuya doesn't let it last. After taking more pain, Bison goes for the big hit, nailing his crssover competitor with a Psycho Crusher! Kazuya finds himself bloodied soon after, but that only angers him. Bison takes advantage of the blind rage and rolls Kazuya up, but Kazuya flips it back over and gets the three to pick up the victory! Other Plot Adam Jensen's reporting in to Gabe Newell that Nappa and Flint have claimed a Dragon Ball, so they need to get moving on finding it. Gabe asks if they really neeeeed to search for it. Adam affirms as much. Gabe wonders if they should beat the pair up, but Adam wants to keep this covert, offering to steal it just as he did the Dragon Radar from Dr. Wily. '"It’s Still Real Life to Me, Dammit!" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results While the Grumps have split on YouTube, they're still pairing up in VGCW with their first appearance of the season. However, they draw a tough battle against GCFU, who have both made some great strides individually as of late and hope to have that translate to more tag team success as well. Ego and the Nerd lead off, and Arin gets a surprising slight advantage before yielding to JonTron. Jon tries to keep it going, but AVGN escapes and brings Arino into the match. Arino does a decent job handling Jon and brings AVGN back in for an assisted Goomba Stomp. AVGN seems adamant to get JonTron outside and put through Table-san but Arino chooses the honorable method and keeps throwing Jon back in the ring. Jon later gives his regards by taking down AVGN and then knocking Arino off the apron. The Nerd recovers and combos Jon hard, but Jon gets the last shot in, leaving James looking hurt. Both tag out. The Kacho uses less intense methods to do damage, focusing on Egoraptor's legs with a little damage at a time. Both teams tag again, but as AVGN sees Jon coming, he looks to tag back out, only for Arino to get out of the way and Jon to wreck the Nerd with a clothesline from behind! Arino gets in to assist and this time AVGN can tag out. Arino tries to replicate his success with Jon, but he can't compete with JonTron's power, getting slammed multiple times. Arino lures Jon outside and lets him sample the steel, bringing Ego back in. After taking a Kacho Kick to the skull, Ego finds himself outside where AVGN hit an inverted DDT on Arin catching Table-san in the process! AVGN whips Ego into Michael Cole on the outside, and Ego doesn't take kindly to that as he attacks the Nerd on the apron when they're back in. He then tags Jon and they grump up on Arino. Jon uses the World's Grumpiest Slam and Arin shuts down AVGN, but the Kacho stays alive. Suddenly the tables turn and Arino knocks out JonTron with the Last Continue! Now AD James assists with stifling Egoraptor, enabling Arino get the pinfall and keep the GameCenter FU momentum train on the rails. Other Plot Adam Jensen is sneaking around backstage only to be discovered by Barret Wallace! Jensen asks how Barret saw him, Barret credits it to his Alert Materia. Adam asks more about Materia, so Barret explains they're these "gem things" that give him different benefits. Before Jensen can slip away, Barret mentions an orange Materia he's not sure about, revealing what is actually the Three-Star Dragon Ball! Jensen's radar goes crazy, and he tells Barret he's going to need that Dragon Ball. Barret refuses, saying he found it in a vault with "101" on the door. Jensen doesn't back down, saying he'll take the ball one way or another. Barret offers to settle it in the ring tonight, with Jensen earning the Dragon Ball if he beats Barret in a match. '"Battle for the Skies" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Groose makes his first appearance of the season and gets to meet the undefeated Air Man in singles competition. While it's said that no normal man can defeat Air Man, Groose is anything but normal, which becomes apparent as the pompadoured wrestler outpowers the Robot Master. After stripping Wood Woman of her Leaf Shield, Groose uses Air Man's elemental weakness to deplete the robot's power. After they power up and use some weapons, Groose sticks with his own typing to finish Air Man off, using a Groosenator on the outside to knock the wind out of him for a successful pinfall, ending Air Man's streak at 1. Other Plot Adam Jensen surprises Gabe Newell with the news that Barret has a Dragon Ball. He theorizes that there are others who may have Dragon Balls but are unaware of their power. Despite that, his plan is the same: keep a low profile and swipe the Dragon Balls. One they have them, they'll make a wish, making the Dragon Balls powerless for a year after. Gaben now realizes that's how to keep the "bad people" from using the balls, and he compliments Adam for his clever thinking. Adam goes to prepare for his match, and Gabe says he'll be in the basement if needed. '“At Least One of Them Put Pants On” Last Man Standing Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results Fresh off Angel Island, Knuckles glides in for his VGCW debut! Fitting of an echidna once duped into being Dr. Eggman's puppet, Knux fights one himself in his first match. Thanks to the arena being a bit chilly, Knuckles dons a pair of shorts, although Geno doesn't seem to mind. The wooden soldier gives some early tough love to Rad Red, giving a couple atomic drops right to the Master Emeralds. But Knuckles settles in with time, using the special fists he was blessed with to quickly ramp up offense on the doll, even putting him on Table-san and then gliding through the air to put Geno through! Geno never recovers, and Knuckles finishes the star warrior with an uppercut to knock the sap out of his opponent and keep him down for the ten count. Other Plot The original rivalry of VGCW gets a callback as Little Mac encounters Zangief backstage. The two are cordial this time around, though, as they exchange pleasantries. Mac then asks what became of Gerudo Skies, acknowledging that their origin is a result of their hatred of...well, Mac himself. Gief doesn't know Ganondorf's reasons, but he is looking to discover just what prompted the Dark Lord to turn his back on him. Mac warns Zangief that this is Ganon he's dealing with. The big Russian asks if Mac thinks Ganondorf is stronger. Mac stammers, unable to come up with an answer. Gief assures Mac that he can take care of this. '“Hat-Stealing Monkey" Match' Matchup Winner Results After being on the wrong end of a reality check against Ganondorf last show, Red gets another chance against some top talent, this time facing Primeape Donkey Kong. Right from the opening bell, it feels like an all-out war. Red shows much more offense this time around, but DK keeps matching blow for blow. It's a very even fight with both boy and ape lusting to bring pain upon the other. The bloodthirsty Red reaches high, putting the Kong on Table-san and using Aerial Ace off the top rope to send him crashing through! Back inside the ring, Red finally uses the Giga Impact DDT to bloody Donkey Kong! But it's not enough to keep the monkey down and he goes coconuts. With an unstoppable aggression, DK stiffly punches Red in the head not 1, not 2, not even 3, but 4 times! Finally willing to finish things, Donkey Kong catches a final kick from Red and counters it into the Banana Slamma, letting him take the three-count and keep the former Casual Champion on his downward spiral. '“Furio Tigre” Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results He clamored to GM Gaben last week, and now Phoenix Wright receives an opportunity to get in a Casual Championship contenders match if he can beat his opponent this week...Sagat! The lawyer comes right out of the gate on fire, using small attacks to keep Sagat from being able to unleash a barrage. While Nick handles the trial fine, there are still tribulations. Even though Sagat is outclassed in the quantity of offense, he certainly doesn't lose in the quality, using big moves for heavy damage whenever he can get through. Their differences in mind, it's a quick race to the verdict, with Justice nearly getting the three count on a roll-up. That's as close as Phoenix gets to the guilty verdict as Sagat obliterates him with a Tiger Uppercut on the outside, letting the Thailand native take the match and Phoenix's hopes of a title run anytime soon. Other Plot Zangief comes to the ring and takes the mic. He calls out Ganondorf, demanding answers for his betrayal. The Dark Lord comes out to the stage, but he refuses to give the information Gief seeks, saying that Zangief cannot demand anything of him. The Red Cyclone asks if this is about him costing Gerudo Skies the Co-Op Championship. Ganon says he doesn't care about that division and he doesn't need a partner. He claims to be the most destructive force in VGCW. He says he has no more interest in Zangief anymore and commands him to stay out of his way before heading to the back again. Gief is left in the ring without any words. '"Which One's the Clown Again?" Match' Matchup Winner Results Barkley's gone ice cold ever since winning Money in the Bank, so he hopes to right the ship against Kefka. Early on it's looking good for the basketball man as he slams and jams the clown around. He locks in the Slamaconda Vice, but Kefka quickly forces his way out of it. Laughing it off, Kefka puts Barkley down and gets his opponent in a vice of his own, infuriating the three-time VGCW Champion and prompting him to lock the Slamaconda Vice a second time. Kefka continues to chuckle, using the Bionic Elbow as he clowns around. Barkley lures Kefka to the outside and they fight to the corner where Kefka nearly gets the Kef-5 off, only for Barkley to elbow his way out of it. Kefka takes the time to introduce Charles to the stairs several times, though he takes a brainbuster in the midst of it. After whipping Barkley back into the ring, Kefka successfully lands the Kef-5 this time, keeping Barkley down for the three-count and the comeback victory. Other Plot Wario Ware Inc. is in their locker room, and Wario lets his frustrations known about other Dragon Balls being found while the greedy plumbers have found jack squat. Waluigi mentions that he heard Barret Wallace has one, so Wario tells him to go get it. Waluigi is reluctant, also telling his partner that Adam Jensen already challenged Barret to a match for it. Wario doesn't care and tells Waluigi to steal it since this is an all-out search with no rules. Wario heads off, and Waluigi starts to hear Safety Dance playing. It looks like Waluigi is too late! '"Three-Star Ball Trio" Triple Threat Match' Matchup Winner Results Jensen and Barret come out to settle possession of the Dragon Ball, but TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME! Waluigi also somehow makes it just in time to crash the match and make a triple threat! The first several minutes are dictated at Waluigi's whim as he switches focus back and forth between Barret and Jensen, who don't even bother to fight each other, they just stand by idly while the other one deals with the purple plumber. Eventually Jensen and Barret finally get their own fight going, almost forgetting about Waluigi completely as he waits from afar, occasionally going for a cheap shot every now and then. Waluigi gets more active and works with Barret on double-teaming Jensen, who fights them both back. Waluigi accidentally clubs Barret at they both charge at Jensen, so Waluigi just rolls with it and Barret winds up on the wrong end of a handicap. Jensen switches focus on Waluigi for a bit, but Barret is soon double-teamed once more, getting a pumphandle slam from Waluigi. Barret continues to find himself in a difficult position, unable to generate much offense against Adam and Wa. They brawl to the outside where in a moment of THQuality, Barret is punched into a state of levitation! Michael Cole gets salty over it, saying to Barret, "Get down from there! Don't make me come get you!" Barret soon comes back down to earth, but the double-team doesn't cease, with Jensen trying to get the pinfall every so often only for Barret to keep kicking out. Waluigi attempts the kill, putting Barret on to of Table-san and delivering the WAAAAAAAAHsteland through! Even still, Barret kicks out. The trio shift back to the ring, where Waluigi and Barret isolate their battle from Jensen. As Barret rushes at Waluigi with punches, Waluigi counters into the Obamaroll, and before Jensen can realize what's happened, Waluigi gets the three count to steal the match and the Three-Star Dragon Ball! Waluigi celebrates his huge victory as the show fades to close. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-26 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 26th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-01 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 1st, 2013}} Category:Exhibition Category:Tag Team Category:Extreme Rules Category:Last Man Standing Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Triple Threat